Presently known arrangements providing for intermittent advance of motion picture film for projection of film frames are of mechanical variety on the one hand involving claw-type feeding mechanisms so-called maltese cross feeding mechanisms, or mechanisms of type illustrated in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,246. Such known arrangements are of electromechanical variety, on the other hand, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,247, involving electromagnetically operated ratchet mechanisms, or in U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,094, wherein a sprocket assembly is rotated by magnetic coupling thereof to a rotatively driven selectively energized solenoid. Of such known arrangements, the structurally least complex is considered to be that of the referenced commonly-assigned application, involving axially spaced driven members continuously biased into engagement with a sprocket assembly disposed therebetween with a stop member selectively engaging the sprocket assembly to arrest its rotation.